Measuring manufactured components for quality assurance purposes is well known in the art. Typically, a physical copy of a work order is received by an operator. The work order identifies the component to be measured and the measurements to be taken. Components are measured manually with a measurement device. Each manually obtained measurement is manually matched with a corresponding component identification and/or location on the component. Once all measurements of a component are taken, the measurements and matching component data are entered into an electronic database for future electronic processing and analysis. An operator may initially write down the measurements onto the physical copy of the work order before manually inputting the measurements into the electronic database.